deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Limbo vs Sailor Moon
Limbo vs Sailor Moon is a what-if episode of death battle. Description Warframe vs Sailor Moon! Manipulating space and time itself is like second nature when it comes to these two cosmic powerhouse's! Intro Wiz: space is an infinite and massive place, full of untold mysteries and dangers, those who attempt to traverse this void are crazy enough. Boomstick: and then there are those who are just batshit crazy enough to try to manipulate it for themselves, like Limbo, the most powerful being in Warframe. Wiz: and Sailor Moon, the pretty guardian defender of the universe. Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Limbo Wiz: far out in the reaches of space, several million years after the big bang, the largest explosion in known history which literally created everything in our universe had occurred, a small solar system formed, home to the most important planet in our history, earth. Boomstick: and unlike what our scientist's think today, we were not the first ones there, that privilege belongs to the Tenno. Wiz: actually it was Orokin and the Sentients who came first, not the Tenno. Boomstick: yeah well they take forever to explain so if you want to know about them go watch Excalibur vs Sephiroth. Wiz: well the basic of it was that the Orokin made the Sentients to help them explore worlds by terraforming them to their proper design, making them more hospitable for their people. Boomstick: and then the Sentients figured, "hey we're way bigger and more powerful than you guys so we should kill all of you and become the only species in the solar system", and then they were betrayed by the Sentients and they started a hundred year old war which rocked the entire solar system and millions were killed in the process, oh and there was something to do with the Infestation but nobody cares about them. Wiz: to combat this new and deadly threat, the Orokin allied themselves with the Tenno and the two species worked together to defeat the Sentients, after several months of brainstorming and pondering they came to a decision, they would attempt the very impossible task that none had ever dared try before, they would try and harness Void energy. Boomstick: for those of you who don't know and most of you probably don't know Void energy is a type of infinite energy that can only be found in the Void, an entirely separate and infinite dimension of endless, and yes i mean endless power. according to the Orokin they had known about the Void for as long as they could remember but they had never tried to use it before because Void energy is so fricking powerful that even a tiny amount placed into your body would overload everything inside you and you'd instantly combust. Wiz: keep in mind that the Orokin said they are incapable of controlling it and they are powerful enough to move celestial bodies at will, after realizing that no living thing would ever be capable of withstanding the power of it they thought to themselves, what about a machine? Boomstick: why didn't they think of that before, i mean they are masters of tech and weapons right, and they did make a type of robot species before right? what could go wron- oh right those robots became planet busting murder bots! Wiz: true but this time they figured they would do it better, and the perfect way to stop the Tenno from going unstable and crazy was to filter all that Void energy through a massive conduit that ensured no overthrowing to the Orokin, on top of that the only part of the Tenno that was put into the machines was their Sentience, no mind or soul. after months of building and inventing the Orokin had created their new fighting masterpieces, the Warframes. Boomstick: and since their are really stupidly overpowering beings in this universe who could take many Warframes out easily, the Orokin created one that would stand above all the rest, one that could truly tap into that incredible power to its fullest, and their answer to the solution was Limbo. think of it like this, if all the Warframes were given a small drop of Void energy directly into them, then this guy took a bath in it. Wiz: while that may sound strange enough it's actually pretty accurate, Limbo is by far the most powerful Warframe in existence thanks to his unmatched connection to the Void. with this power he can perform a number of attacks so powerful the very use of them can cause rips in the fabric of reality, he can fire off immensely powerful bursts of Void energy, channel elemental energy to add to his basic attacks and even alter matter itself down to a subatomic level. Boomstick: this guy's got more powers than wiz has had bad dates, he can fly, levitate, turn invisible, absorb other beings life energy and death energy, and can use various types of Aura's to add to his arsenal, explosive, overwhelming, you name it he can probably do it. Wiz: besides his ability to channel Void energy which is already extremely overpowering, Limbo has one ability that puts all other Tenno and Warframes to shame. Boomstick: oh yeah, remember how we said that the Orokin were really good at making stuff like tech and life, well when they made Limbo they decided to crank their skills up to another level, and make him his own God damn dimension! Wiz: we're not joking here, the Orokin literally created an entirely separate an endless plane of existence that only Limbo has access to, this new reality is known as the Rift, unlike the Void which is also endless but also has an infinite amount of energy inside it, the Rift is an actual Void, it's nothing but a plane of existence of endless darkness with no life, death, reality, space, time or any physical laws of existence, because of this pure emptiness nothing can exist inside, should anything from the material plane ever somehow get inside they or it would simply cease to exist upon entering. Boomstick: and after learning about it, Limbo figured out how to be a badass with using it, Limbo can use Banish to push forward a wave of Rift energy that makes a shield that can disintegrate enemies while pushing them away, he can use Stasis to freeze all hostiles in the area with Rift energy, and with Rift surge he forces Rift energy into a target, at which point the enemy in question has about 0.2 seconds to make their peace before exploding in a violent surge of Rift energy. Wiz: and most deadly of all he can use Cataclysm to send out violent blast of void energy that opens a pocket of the rift plane which can sustain itself for a short period before collapsing in another lethal blast. Boomstick: and if Limbo ever gets tired with someone, like me with an annoying co host he can just instantly send that person into the Rift where they instantly cease to exist, what i wouldn't give if i could have used that on my ex-wife. Wiz: not only can he send individuals there but Limbo himself can instantly enter the Rift on his own and fight his opponents there as well, and because he is not actually on the Material plane he can not be affected by any being on any other plane of existence. and now is as good a time as any to explain that the Rift cannot be entered or affected by anything other than Limbo. Boomstick: wait what about beings who could fight on all planes of existence like other Warframes, couldn't they access the Rift? Wiz: no and for one important reason, because the Rift is not a natural plane of existence, it was created by the Orokin for use only to Limbo, think of it like the Rift is a website on your computer that another being was trying to get to, but the firewall protecting it was so advanced and so ancient that you would never have a chance in hell of breaking through. Boomstick: and once they were in there couldn't Limbo just exit the Rift and trap them inside? Wiz: correct but that would be suicide, unless whoever entered the rift had the ability to preserve their own being from total oblivion it would not be wise to try to get inside. Boomstick: man all this science is making my head hurt. Wiz: Limbo is tremendously powerful, so much that it's actually dangerous for him to be in one spot for too long, like other Warframes Limbo explores the solar system flying from planet to planet but in his case it's a bit more serious, Limbo possesses so much raw energy in him that staying in one spot can begin to wear the space time continuum down, resulting in dimensional rifts, holes in the fabric of reality, stars detonating and a number of other catastrophic and cosmic events. Boomstick: Limbo's not just packing his rift and void energy abilities, he's got numerous weapons at his disposal but today we're looking at his number one. Limbo's plasma rifle is his bread and butter weapon, it can fire out rapid bursts of deadly plasma that can be further enhanced by Void energy, and Limbo's not just about long range fighting either, he's an expert in hand to hand and melee weapon combat, he's got numerous types of martial art styles for dishing out swift beatings, and most people have no idea what they are because these martial arts were created at the beginning of the solar system. Wiz: and another good thing to mention is that Limbo is really, really old, while his real age is never specified like all other Warframes, we do know that Limbo was one of the oldest Warframes like Excalibur, and since the Warframes were all created a few million years after the solar system formed, it would put Limbo's age well close to that. so he's really not lacking in experience. Boomstick: With the power of the Rift and the Void at his fingertips, Limbo has more than proven himself as one of the deadliest beings in the universe. He's defeated thousands of Grineer and infected, and he even took out the biggest Sentients on his own, and the dude is so fast that it's almost impossible to see where he is even for beings like Orokin. Wiz: but what truly makes the difference with Limbo is that no matter how powerful he is at the moment, it pales in comparison to what he can become, with the power to literally erase anything he chooses, you'd be wise to steer clear of Limbo. Sailor Moon Interlude Death battle Results who would you be rooting for? Limbo Sailor Moon who do you think will win? Limbo, it's always the silent ones that hit the hardest... Sailor Moon, the power of the moon always triumphs... What energy is more powerful? Void energy Lambada energy Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Technology Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Antonio valihora Category:What-If? Death Battles